


Wyrwę się lub zostanę

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Drabble, M/M, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Sam uświadamia sobie, że mógłby się wyrwać, gdyby tylko chciał.Tekst na temat 25 (wyrwać się) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

Usta archanioła całują go zachłannie, a ręce ściskają za ramiona, ale Sam uświadamia sobie, że mógłby się wyrwać, gdyby tylko chciał. Michał nie powstrzymuje go przed tym. Zamiast uciec, Winchester oddaje pocałunek z zapałem.

— Dlaczego? — pyta, gdy przerywają i owijają ich skrzydła.

— Nie wyrwałeś się. — Odpowiedź wręcz poraża swoją prostotą, równocześnie będąc tak naturalną i właściwą. — Dlaczego?

— Nie… — Chce powiedzieć: nie wiem, ale wtedy uświadamia sobie, że jednak wie. I znów jest to tak proste i naturalne… Ma ochotę się roześmiać. — Nie próbowałeś mnie powstrzymać.

— Nigdy nie spróbuję.

— Chciałbyś? — pyta, a archanioł powoli, niepewnie, jakby przestraszony, kiwa głową. — Więc zostanę.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
